


Redstone difficulty

by ThunderCloud46



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Autistic!Grian, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mumbo is a kind person, Sad boi, Swearing, why doesnt mumbo have a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCloud46/pseuds/ThunderCloud46
Summary: Grian tries to do redstone but doesn't have a great time.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Redstone difficulty

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any spelling mistakes.

"I can't do this!" Grian exclaimed angrily at his attempts at doing redstone. He had been trying to make a simple redstone clock that his boyfriend Mumbo makes it looks so easy to make yet he is failing so miserably. 

Tears welled up in Grians eyes in frustration as he burned yet another redstone torch. His hands were shaking, making it harder for the builder to place the redstone into the right place. His vision blocked by tears, he attempted one more time. 

"Please work." Grian cried quietly. Unfortunately it failed to which Grian didn't take well. 

Screaming out he threw his redstone shulker box onto the floor, making a clang which caused him to clamp his hands over his ears. 

Grian's head hurt from screaming and crying. His hands hurt from punching the redstone in pure frustration. 

'Such a failure, why would Mumbo want a boyfriend who can't do simple redstone and acts like this?' Grian's thoughts screamed loud inside his head. 

"Just shut the fuck up!" Grian screamed kicking the wall angrily and slid down the wall, curling up into a secure ball. 

"Grian?" Mumbo whispered in order to not frighten his boyfriend. Mumbo noticed Grian in the corner of the room and made a beeline towards him. 

Mumbo softly stroked Grian's hair as he got the spare headphones out of his ender chest, which is just for emergencys like this. He placed the headphones onto Grian's head slowly and pressed play, music blasted from the headphones. 

Mumbo placed his hand in front of Grian, silently asking him to hold his hand. A few moments later, he felt taps on his hand. Mumbo smiled in knowing that Grian was calming down and coming back to the ground. He cautiously wrapped Grian up in the spare blanket and they snuggled until Grian had calmed down fully. 

"I'm sorry Mumbo," Grian sniffled as Mumbo looked puzzled. "You shouldn't have to deal with a baby like me." 

"Grian, I love you so much that I would drop a redstone project to be by your side no matter what." Mumbo said reassuringly. Grian didn't say anything but sniffle softly, curling further into Mumbo. They fell asleep in each others comforting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... I try and write a "normal" person but just end up shoving my autism on the characters... oops sorry g-man


End file.
